


Fever - (aokaga story)

by prayformuke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Seirin High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenagers, Touou High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), aokaga - Freeform, kagamine - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformuke/pseuds/prayformuke
Summary: Antes de tudo, é válido ressaltar que essa história não tem fins lucrativos e é feita de fã para fãs. Algumas mudanças foram realizadas conforme o desenrolar do enredo sem prejudicar a estrutura ficcional dos personagens principais.Dito isso, tenham uma boa leitura.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 4





	Fever - (aokaga story)

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de tudo, é válido ressaltar que essa história não tem fins lucrativos e é feita de fã para fãs. Algumas mudanças foram realizadas conforme o desenrolar do enredo sem prejudicar a estrutura ficcional dos personagens principais. 
> 
> Dito isso, tenham uma boa leitura.

-O fato de que, em algumas flores, o gineceu e o androceu amadurecerem ao mesmo tempo, pode... - Era a quinta vez que o ruivo tentava ler a questão de biologia por completo e falhara novamente graças a distração causada pelo vibrar do aparelho telefônico em sua cama. Precisava terminar aquelas questões, teriam prova na próxima semana e se quisesse garantir uma nota ao menos mediana, necessitava focar. Mas ao que parece o universo estava contra ele. 

Bom, não o universo em si, mas uma pessoa em específico. Não se deu o trabalho de buscar o aparelho, já tinha noção de quem o perturbava e definitivamente não cederia a manha do outro naquele momento. Voltou a atenção para as folhas e cadernos espalhados em sua escrivaninha e aumentou o tom de voz quando ouviu o celular tocar, além das inúmeras mensagens agora ele decidira ligar. 

-O fato de que, em algumas flores, o gineceu e o androceu amadurecerem ao mesmo tempo, pode... - Kagami competia em questão de volume contra o próprio aparelho telefônico, deveria tê-lo desligado. -Alternativa A; garantir a floração mais prolongada da espécie. - O celular, agora silencioso, fora um alívio para sua mente. Tinha certeza de que essa não era a alternativa correta. -Alternativa B; propiciar maior produtividade e frutos... - Balançava a perna em nervosismo, queria ler as mensagens, mas estava tentando ser responsável. -Alternativa C; reduzir as possibilidades de fecundação.... Hum... - Inclinou a cabeça pro lado enquanto mordia a ponta da caneta. Talvez pudesse influenciar, mas não tinha convicção dessa resposta. Ouviu outro bipe do aparelho anunciando outro texto recebido. Céus, deveria ser urgente. -Alternativa D; favorecer a autofecundação. 

Apertou a caneta entre os lábios com mais força. Releu a sentença por mais uma vez, recordava de maneira breve do assunto, afinal dormia praticamente em todos os períodos - sem exceção - por ficar conversando até tarde da noite com aquele infeliz. Necessitava de uma higienização do sono se quisesse entrar em alguma faculdade após o colegial. Respirou fundo e assinalou a última alternativa, conferindo a correspondência no gabarito no verso da apostila. Sorriu com satisfação, já tinha concluído três listas parecidas com aquela e até que tinha se saído bem. Largou a folha na mesa e inclinou-se contra a cadeira, passou as mãos pelo rosto, seus olhos ardiam e sentia-se exausto, porém decidiu fazer mais uma questão antes de respondê-lo e assim ter a tão sonhada pausa. O ato de estudar parecia sugar suas vitalidades. 

Pegou uma porção de folhas e empilhou-as na outra extremidade da mesa na inútil tarefa de tentar organizar a bagunça que tinha feito. Espreguiçou-se e logo pegou a próxima lista. -As briófitas são plantas que possuem pequeno porte. A característica que as impede de atingir um maior tamanho é... - Ouviu o celular por mais uma vez, não poderia negar que ele era persistente. -Alternativa A, a ausência de vasos condutores. Alternativa B; a presença de... 

Kagami jura que tentou se concentrar nessa questão, mas quando deu por si já se encontrava deitado em sua cama de casal, compatível ao seu tamanho; lendo as inúmeras notificações. Grande maioria delas era proveniente do garoto; respondeu as poucas mensagens que recebera de outros colegas e tentou acompanhar a história que aquele cabeça de vento discorrera. Em suma, ele era um maldito manhoso. Queria atormentar o ruivo porque estava enclausurado dentro do próprio quarto em consequência de um resfriado. O outro estava entediado e em vez de fazer algo produtivo, decidiu enviar uma sequência exagerada de stickers no aplicativo. O aparelho começara a vibrar em suas mãos, ele iniciara uma ligação. 

Deslizou o dedo sob a tela e decidiu aceitar o chamado. 

Conseguiu ouvir uma crise de tosse e então a voz arrastada do rapaz atingira seus sentidos. Ele não mudaria nunca. -Por que demorou para me responder? 

Esperou as tossidas e fungares para respondê-lo devidamente; o garoto realmente estava mal, ficou com pena dele por um momento. -Eu estava tentando estudar, coisa que você deveria praticar... - Ouviu-o resmungar algo incompreensível, mas se tratando do outro apostava que era alguma ofensa. Mais uma fungada na ligação. -Você tomou o remédio? - Não obteve resposta, aquele cabeça de vento do jeito que era deveria ter perdido o medicamente naquele caos que ele chamava de quarto. -Daiki, você tomou ou não? 

Quase conseguia projetar em sua mente com perfeição a careta que ele provavelmente fazia quando era pego. Bufou, talvez tivesse que entrar em contato com Satsuki para que ela ficasse de olho nele. Como disputariam qualquer coisa se ele não se recuperasse? Qual seria a graça afinal? O som das respirações e das breves tossidas do garoto do outro lado da linha eram as únicas coisas que interrompiam o silêncio da ligação. Ficaram mais um tempo assim, tanto que acreditou que ele teria caído no sono, pensou em acordá-lo gritando algo, mas ele fora mais rápido. 

-Eu tentei ok? Mas aquilo é azedo demais... - Meu deus, como que acaba gostando daquele idiota? Sim, gostava dele – em segredo, é claro. -Não sei por que preciso ficar trancado nesse lugar como uma maldita Rapunzel. Estou é perdendo tempo ficando deitado o dia inteiro, isso sim está me deixando doente. - Escutou outro espirro. -Oe bastardo, você bem que poderia me trazer algo da rua né? Meus pais saíram e estou com preguiça de fazer algo ‘pra comer. 

Já havia o visitado em outras situações, com o tempo construíram uma estranha amizade. É lógico que ainda se provocavam e tinham intermináveis sessões de xingamentos, mas gostava de pensar que era algo deles. Mordeu o lábio, a pouco deu-se conta das sensações dúbias que nutria pelo outro toda vez que se viam, conversavam ou jogavam. Passar um tempo ao redor dele era sinônimo para a sensação de burburinhos na boca do estômago e coloração avermelhada em seu rosto. Cair de paraquedas nessa realidade não o ajudou em nada, por sorte conseguia disfarçar bem tudo aquilo. É óbvio que não seria correspondido e que a melhor opção seria se afastar, porém algo insistia em o manter por perto. Lutou durante um tempo contra aquilo, mas desistiu, por fim admitindo que não seria possível apagar Aomine Daiki de sua mente. Apesar disso, estava confortável com a relação que mantinham, então tentaria levar aquilo adiante, mesmo que sob esses termos. 

-Eu não sei, preciso estudar... - Olhou o tempo através da janela em seu quarto, era um fim de tarde frio, típico da estação, e agora chuva despencava do céu, dando uma prévia do que os aguardava. A previsão é de que caísse neve naquela noite e isso em nada o animava para fazer o trajeto até a casa do amigo. - Por que você não pede ajuda da Satsuki? - Era a opção mais assertiva, já que os dois eram quase vizinhos, moravam na mesma rua. Então, por que não a chamar? 

-Ela está trabalhando como babá de dois fedelhos, ela não pode vir aqui. - Murmurou em consentimento, ele tinha um ponto. -Vamos Taiga, você pode estudar depois. Amigos em primeiro lugar! - Riu com a idiotice do outro, era certo de que precisava manter suas notas para conseguir competir no esporte, mas também tinha mais uma semana pela frente, teriam outros horários para a revisão do conteúdo. 

Ainda a contragosto murmurou. -Ok seu bastardo de merda, eu vou. - Com o aparelho pressionado em sua orelha, levantou-se; já mapeando com os olhos os objetos que precisaria para sair de casa como suas chaves, carteira e casacos. 

-Ótimo, vou ficar te esperando. - Ouviu mais uma tosse prolongada e um xingamento direcionado a um móvel do outro lado da ligação, o idiota dera uma topada na quina da cômoda do quarto. Riu da desgraça do outro. -Não ria seu babaca, eu estou doente, isso é pecado! - Continuou rindo da situação enquanto tentava organizar seus pertences. -Hey! Não esqueça de trazer os dez hambúrgueres duplos com molho picante, dois milk-shakes de chocolate e quatro pacotes de batata frita da grande Kagami. Entendeu? 

-Mais alguma coisa querido? - Tinha deixado o celular em cima da escrivaninha no modo alto falante para que conseguisse vestir a pilha de casacos que separara. Estava tremendo só com a ideia de sair de casa. Escutou um espirro do outro lado, pensou em passar em uma farmácia primeiro, compraria o primeiro xarope que lhe ofertassem e se preciso fosse derramaria o líquido goela abaixo do moreno. 

-Ah, não esqueça de trazer algo para você comer também. Tchau. - Antes que pudesse responder o som da ligação encerrada reverberou no quarto. Maldito. 

................................. 

-Ué... Kagami, cadê meus hambúrgueres? - Um Aomine diferente abrira a porta para si naquele início de noite. O moreno estava engraçado na opinião do ruivo; o cabelo todo bagunçado, a cara marcada pelo travesseiro, trajado com um pijama de inverno e enrolado em um cobertor e com as bochechas avermelhadas. Parecia até um pouco fofo, desconsiderando a sua altura e as condições que o levaram aquele resultado. 

-Boa noite para você também Aho. - Entrou empurrando o corpo do maior para dentro. Quase gemeu em satisfação quando a temperatura agradável na casa atingira sua pele, o aquecimento central era uma bênção. Só agora se dera conta do desastre que ainda continuava parado o observando de uma forma nada amistosa, enquanto retirava os sapatos e alguns dos casacos que vestia. Resolveu dar uma explicação, mesmo que rasa, só para que ele parasse de o fuzilar com os olhos. -Eu decidi cozinhar, você está doente, não pode comer qualquer porcaria. 

-E quem me garante que a sua comida é melhor do que o hambúrguer duplo com molho picante? - A estranha figura que muito se assemelhava com aquele desgraçado, levantara uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento. O ruivo respirou fundo, ignorando a questão e indo em direção a cozinha com as compras que fizera, teria que agilizar se quisesse comer antes do horário que costumava deitar. 

Taiga teve certeza de que o outro estava na pior quando escutou o barulho da dentição dele tremelicar indicando febre. Torceu a cara em desgosto com a constatação, pois se ele estivesse seguindo à risca o tratamento não estaria tão ruim. -Que merda foi aquela de ficar me ligando e mandando mensagens sem parar? - Falou de costas para o outro enquanto retirava os ingredientes que utilizaria das sacolas de papel. 

-Eu estava entediado e sabia que você provavelmente também estava então uni o útil ao agradável, já que eu também precisava de comida... - A voz saíra abafada pelo cobertor que tentava inutilmente aquecer o azulado. Revirou os olhos, ele era insuportável. Terminou de desempacotar e virou-se na direção dele recebendo um leve inclinar de cabeça na direção do armário onde as panelas ficavam. Pegou uma de tamanho mediano e encheu-a com água, levando ao fogo logo após. 

Lavou as mãos para começar a cortar em cubo alguns pedaços de carne que trouxera, faria uma receita que aprendera ainda na América, quando morava com sua mãe. Sempre gostara de cozinhar, fora o basquete, aquela era uma das únicas tarefas que o faziam relaxar. Era uma forma de se conectar com as próprias crenças, com sua família, mesmo que estivessem distantes. Não tivera tempo suficiente para aproveitar todas as receitas da matriarca, infelizmente as coisas são imprevisíveis e o destino os separara. Gostava do Japão, sentia-se bem naquele lugar, mas a saudade era inevitável. Estava tão entretido enquanto cantarolava alguma melodia que nem percebera a movimentação do outro, a fragrância ímpar invadiu seus pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que a respiração dele entrou em contato com a sua nuca, arrepiando-o. Que merda estava acontecendo? Tentou agir normalmente, mesmo com suas mãos suando pela proximidade. Apesar do suéter que usava cobrir um pouco acima da linha do seu pescoço, soube que ele o viu arrepiar porque o bastardo fizera questão de soprar o ar em sua direção antes de começar a falar. 

-Oe baka, o que você vai fazer? - Olhou para ele por cima do ombro, a coberta não mais o cobria, porém as bochechas continuavam avermelhadas. Voltou sua atenção para a tarefa, recolhendo os legumes e as despejando na água fervente. Ignorou o fato dele ainda estar próximo. 

-Você vai saber quando estiver pronto, por que não fica na sala por um momento? Logo vou te levar um remédio e depois te chamo. - Pegou uma leguminosa nas mãos e começou a picá-la, faria um caldo de carnes e legumes que segundo sua querida progenitora, era capaz de levantar até defunto! E realmente esperava que aquilo ajudasse o garoto atrás de si. Quando ouviu-o resmungar algo sobre não querer tomar qualquer coisa, virou-se totalmente na direção dele com a faca em riste apontando na direção da saída do cômodo. As órbitas do ruivo estavam flamejantes no ponto de vista de Aomine. -Ah você vai, e vai tomar todo o xarope se for preciso. Por que eu não vou ficar sendo babá de um cretino pro resto da vida, agora me deixe fazer o jantar em paz. 

Observou o mais alto levantar as mãos em rendição enquanto andava em sentido ao cobertor pendurado na cadeira da pequena mesa e indo mais do que depressa para a sala de estar. O borbulhar da panela recobrou sua atenção para a atividade. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para se localizar naquele espaço, nunca havia cozinhado na casa de Daiki, então procurava os temperos e utensílios nos lugares em que lhe pareciam lógicos para estarem e com sorte os encontrava. O som da televisão ligada e o borbulhar da água ao seu lado era uma boa distração para aquele contato inesperado. Não tinha muito o que pensar, ele se aproximou e por alguma razão tentou o provocar mais, ele parecia saber. 

Mas aquilo era impossível, não era? Claro que era, Kagami tinha certeza de que sabia controlar suas próprias reações. Então, o que poderia ter sido, Aomine estaria gostando dele? Balançou a cabeça em negação, já estava imaginando coisas. A resposta mais plausível para aquela situação, era que o moreno - sentado no sofá a metros de distância - era um completo babaca e gostava de tirar um sarro com a sua cara. Isso, essa sim era a verdade. Mistério resolvido. Lavou as mãos de novo e conferiu os ingredientes fervilhando na água, mais um instante e estaria pronto para comer. 

Era esquisito estar ali assumindo o fogão da mãe de Aomine, ela era uma mulher excepcional, muito carismática e gentil, oposta ao filho. Desde o primeiro momento em que pisara os pés naquela residência se dera bem com a mulher, ela adorava contar as histórias do pequeno pestinha que havia gerado. Gostava da cara de desespero de Daiki toda vez que ela ameaçava buscar os álbuns de família. Nunca tinha conhecido o pai do moreno pessoalmente, mas através das fotografias espalhadas pela casa conseguia notar a semelhança física entre pai e filho, era de assustar até. O moreno era uma pessoa de sorte por tê-los por perto, eles pareciam ser bem unidos. Não tinha aquela sensação há um bom tempo, com a separação de seus pais as coisas ficaram mais difíceis, ainda visitava sua mãe nas férias, mas nunca seria a mesma coisa. 

Pegou o remédio que comprara dentro da sacola e fora para a sala. O azulado estava deitado com o cobertor sob o tronco enquanto assistia um documentário sobre o reino animal. Ficou surpreso, até o momento Kagami desconhecia esse gosto. Não sabia que ele pensava em outra coisa que fugisse de basquete e mulheres peitudas. Pigarreou chamando a atenção dele. Como se fosse possível, o garoto parecia ainda mais vermelho, considerando o que a tonalidade de sua derme transparecia. 

Ao notar a pequena caixinha na mão do mais novo, o garoto sentara de supetão logo fechando a expressão. -Eu não vou tomar isso Kagami, é azedo. - A careta que fizera poderia até ser engraçada se o ruivo não sentisse vontade de matá-lo. Desde quando o outro era tão fresco? 

-Daiki... - Esfregou a ponta do indicador e do dedão no espaço entre as sobrancelhas, teria um colapso nervoso se ele continuasse com aquela palhaçada. 

-Eu tomo se você tomar também. - O garoto falara rápido a sentença. O olhou em descrença, tinha como ficar mais manhoso? Se soubesse que ele seria assim não teria insistido para jogarem até mais tarde abaixo de chuva, mas como poderia adivinhar que aquele palerma tinha a imunidade baixa? Deveria ter fugido daquele ser baldoso como todos os outros fizeram. 

Ignorou a barganha e administrou a dose, quando ofereceu o recipiente com o líquido escuro o moreno cerrou os lábios e desviou do remédio. -Você não é a porcaria de uma criança, abra a boca! - Nada. Ele só olhava em sua direção e negava com a cabeça. Céus, iria matá-lo. Assustando o garoto que permanecia sentado, agarrou-o pela mandíbula com uma das mãos, pressionando as bochechas, fazendo com que sua boca abrisse minimamente. Ainda não era o ideal para que o remédio fosse ingerido, mas dava uma dica ao outro do limite que estava disposto a ultrapassar se ele continuasse com aquele joguinho. -Abra a boca seu bastardo... - Zero resposta. -Aomine Daiki! - Ele era um desgraçado. Pela maneira em que apertava as bochechas do azulado, alguns dentes apareciam dando-o um ar selvagem, poderia dizer que não estava muito diferente conforme o olhar que recebia. Estavam próximos. -Eu juro que se você não abrir a boca agora eu vou até a farmácia comprar um supositório e faço questão de te ajudar a introduzir. 

Afrouxou o aperto nas bochechas quando o garoto parecera favorável a ideia de tomar a substância. Não confiava nele ainda, então quando notou a boca do bastardo abrir suficiente para que engolisse, despejou o líquido. De forma dramática Aomine ingeriu o xarope, com direito a beicinho e tudo. Kagami agora tinha uma das mãos sobrepostas na clavícula do rapaz e encarava-o fazendo caretas para o gosto do medicamento. Sem se dar conta de suas próprias ações, deslizou a mão até a bochecha do mais velho, com o intuito de ter uma prévia da febre ainda presente, é claro. Daiki umedecera os lábios na falha tentativa de retirar a amargura da cavidade. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo até serem interrompidos pelo som estridente do estômago do ruivo. 

-É... Ótimo, eu vou ver ser o caldo já está pronto e depois te chamo. - Taiga correra de volta para a cozinha sem esperar uma resposta do garoto que continuava parado na mesma posição, mas olhando em sua direção. Que diabos?! 

Enquanto na cozinha, Kagami tentava – sem sucesso – focar em salgar o caldo, Aomine estava na sala esfregando as mãos na face na esperança de que aquela vermelhidão fugisse de suas bochechas. Que merda estava pensando? Suspirou alto, por pouco não se beijaram na sala de sua casa, e por céus como queria que aquilo acontecesse de uma vez. O ruivo era um tapado, se comportavam como dois namorados a meses, mas nunca tinham avançado em nenhum quesito. O moreno até tentara falar o que sentia algumas vezes em que ficaram sozinhos, mas as palavras não saíam e quando tentava agir o outro fugia. Só não ficava sem esperanças porque sabia que conseguia mexer com o ruivo, como deixá-lo arrepiado ou corado. Se contentava com pouco a meses e já estava ficando cansado. Até sua mãe notara que havia algo a mais, ao menos de sua parte. Não fora fácil confessar, mas foi um alívio poder falar a respeito, como se um peso do qual não fazia ideia de que carregava, saísse de suas costas. A reação de sua mãe fora inconvencional, considerando a sociedade que partilhavam, ela não se acostumara de imediato com a ideia de ter um filho bissexual, mas o fato dela não o ter repudiado era um avanço. E talvez o fato dela ter gostado do ruivo tenha facilitado tudo, agora ela ficava em seu pé para que não deixasse escapar um bom partido como aqueles, palavras dela. Já o seu pai, coronel condecorado da marinha pelos serviços prestados à nação, fora um pouco mais rígido como era de se esperar. 

Não fora do agrado dele toda aquela situação, lembra-se das breves discussões e das piadas ofensivas que recebera. Sua mãe até tentara intervir, mas o homem fora irredutível por um tempo. Depois as coisas foram ficando mais amenas, seu pai ainda tinha dificuldade em algumas questões, mas agora por exemplo já conseguia tratar de assuntos que se referissem a relacionamentos sem que idealizasse uma pessoa do gênero feminino para que fizesse par com o próprio filho. Apesar disso, Aomine poderia se considerar privilegiado, seus pais não o abandonariam se decidisse ter alguma relação com outro homem. Voltou a prestar atenção na tela, passava um documentário sobre a vida selvagem em algumas florestas tropicais. Odiava biologia, mas gostava de assistir aqueles programas sobre vida animal, era muito mais interessante que as gravuras dos livros. Enrolou o cobertor no corpo, sentia frio e sabia que isso era efeito da febre. Deveria agradecer ao bastardo do outro lado da residência por aquela enfermidade. 

Tudo na sua vida ultimamente parecia envolver o ruivo. Torceu a cara com a constatação, tinha que resolver aquilo de uma vez. Recostou-se no acolchoado sentindo na boca o amargo sabor do remédio e da frustração. 

............................... 

-Vem comer Aho. - O ruivo aparecera na soleira da divisão dos cômodos segurando um pano de prato nas mãos. Aomine olhara em sua direção e assentira. Já passara das nove da noite, estavam com fome. Kagami esperou que o outro o seguisse e indicou uma das cadeiras para que se sentasse, depois foi em direção a panela servindo uma porção generosa em uma tigela da qual posicionara em uma das pontas da mesa na frente do moreno. -Caldo de legumes e carne, coma. - Estava claro que a paciência não mais residia naquele ser de quase dois metros de altura. 

O moreno notou o vapor subindo do prato e olhou na direção do ruivo que o encarava de maneira séria. Ok, sem brincadeirinhas dessa vez. Pegou o talher disposto sob a mesa e serviu-se da primeira porção com o olhar atento sobre si. Até cogitou a possibilidade de dizer que estava horrível só para provocá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Não tinha certeza se era a fome ou se os dotes culinários do baka eram bons mesmo, mas aquilo estava uma delícia. Começou a comer com afinco, recebendo um leve sorriso do ruivo que se afastou para se servir. 

-Merda, vou te trancar no porão para que cozinhe todos os dias para mim. - Aomine dissera assim que se sentara de frente para ele. As bochechas do garoto estavam cheias e ele mais se parecia com um esquilo do que qualquer outra coisa. Revirou os olhos, ele conseguia ser absurdamente infantil. 

Comeram uma quantia exacerbada do caldo, somente o ruivo repetira três vezes, não sobrara nem para o próximo dia. Poucas palavras foram trocadas durante a refeição, somente trivialidades, nenhum assunto sequer se aproximou do que ocorrera mais cedo. Um muro se instaurou diante dos olhos dos dois garotos, nada de cunho romântico poderia ser proferido naquela ocasião e, se você observasse de perto, não havia necessidade para tal. Tudo já estava ali, bem antes do muro e das cercas, bastava apenas um passo. 

Aomine afastou o recipiente de si assim que terminara, sentia-se até um pouco mais pesado. Espreguiçou-se de forma lenta tossindo logo em seguida, estava tanto tempo trancado que tinha medo de que seus músculos atrofiassem de alguma maneira. Sim, era dramático. Considerou levantar e iniciar a lavação da louça, mas o garoto a sua frente fora mais rápido e pegara ambas as tigelas para limpar. Tentou argumentar, mas fora repelido com um discurso de que precisava se recuperar. Uma ova que precisava! Não que o moreno fosse um grande apreciador das tarefas domésticas, geralmente fugia delas, mas não era a porra de um inválido, se o outro cozinhara ao menos lavaria a bagunça, essa era a educação que tinha recebido. Bufou enquanto tirava o pano do ombro do mais baixo, sentiu o olhar dele, mas o ignorou enquanto enxugava as louças já presentes na pia. -Maldito teimoso. - Fora o que ouvira de Kagami. 

................................. 

Quando terminaram de limpar a cozinha subiram em direção aos quartos, haviam dois, adentraram ao que se localizava no início do corredor e que pertencia ao garoto. Kagami não estava muito confortável com a situação, gostaria de ter retornado para casa, mas começara a cair uma tempestade do lado de fora e não teria outra possibilidade a não ser dormir na casa do amigo. Não era uma coisa anormal desde que se tornaram amigos e mais íntimos, transitavam na casa um do outro, porém devido aos últimos acontecimentos, aquela não era uma boa decisão. O cômodo no andar superior nunca esteve tão limpo e organizado, sem sombra de dúvidas aquilo era obra da matriarca da família Aomine. Observava a coleção de revistas em quadrinhos na prateleira ao lado da porta quando o moreno lhe ofertara algumas peças de roupa quente para que pudesse se banhar. Aceitou de bom grado e fora em direção ao banheiro no final do corredor. 

Depois de um certo tempo e de banho tomado, retornou ao quarto vendo o azulado o aguardar com algumas peças de tecido nas mãos, cedeu passagem para que ele fosse até a casa de banho e foi em direção a sala buscar o remédio que havia deixado por lá. Pegou o medicamento na mesinha de centro da sala e conferiu a tranca das portas do térreo. Torceu para que o clima melhorasse, sairia daquele lugar bem cedo, já havia feito a cota de boa ação do ano e estava farto da confusão que ele causava na sua cabeça. Deveria ter ficado em casa estudando e com o celular desligado de preferência. Encheu um copo de água e o bebericou sem pressa, tentava bolar um novo plano par que conseguisse empurrar outra dose do xarope. Encarou a pequena caixinha, não poderia ser tão ruim assim, ele que era muito dramático. As pessoas não venderiam algo intragável, venderiam? Decidiu tirar a teima provando um pouco da substância. 

O líquido viscoso em contato com sua língua era uma experiência terrível, só aquilo já era motivo suficiente para tentar evitar ao máximo qualquer doença. Não que alguém em sã consciência achasse divertida a ideia de ter uma enfermidade, mas não poderia negar que aquele era um incentivo e tanto. Tomou mais água na esperança de que aquilo sumisse de sua boca. Deixou o copo dentro da pia e subiu as escadas, o quarto ainda estava vazio quando retornou. Decidiu esperá-lo deitado na cama com o xarope nojento ao seu lado. 

Ficou entretido com um jogo de ação e estratégia, precisava invadir o campo do inimigo e seu avatar estava com pouca munição. As sobrancelhas franzidas denunciavam a determinação que sentia no momento, os dedos moviam sob a tela de forma ágil, estava tentando conquistar o máximo de pontuação para que disputasse outra partida que o garantisse um lugar no ranking. Desde que baixara aquele aplicativo havia viciado, chegou ao cúmulo de gastar dinheiro com adereços que contribuíssem na jogabilidade. Sua sorte é que seu pai não conferia cada item na fatura dos seus catões de crédito. Já estava na metade da partida quando encontrou um baú com armamento e suprimentos de vitalidade para o avatar no momento em que o vira adentrar o cômodo. Não deu importância no início, precisava angariar aquela pontuação a todo custo e estava perto desse feito, mas então o vulto do moreno correndo só de toalhas até o guarda roupas chamara sua atenção. Quase deixara o celular cair na própria cara, o que o maldito estava fazendo? 

Daiki mantinha-se de costas para o garoto, alheio dos olhares que recebia. Parecia provocação, mas era só burrice. Esqueceu-se de suas roupas e só se dera conta quando precisou delas. Não sabia se ele estava no quarto para pedir ajuda, então enrolou a toalha na cintura e correu o mais depressa que o resfriado o permitia. Aquilo em nada contribuía para sua recuperação. Pegou as primeiras peças que caíram da bagunça escondida dentro do móvel e saiu do quarto. Kagami por sua vez amaldiçoava até a quinta geração daquele idiota por ter perdido a partida, fora emboscado pela outra equipe e seu avatar recebera um tiro na cabeça, ficou assistindo o replay fornecido pelo jogo com raiva. Respirou fundo enquanto abria algumas mensagens que recebera de Riko, ao que parece o treino teria de ser cancelado. Gemeu em frustração, agora tinha mais essa. Ouviu o bater da porta e olhou em direção do garoto agora devidamente vestido. Sentou-se dando espaço para que ele fizesse o mesmo. 

Assim que o moreno se acomodou ao seu lado, levou uma das mãos a testa dele, ainda um pouco úmida pelo banho recente. A febre parecera ter diminuído, mas ele ainda estava quente. Pegou o remédio em mãos e derramou o conteúdo no copo que acompanhava o produto. Levantou, ficando de frente para ele já preparado para segurá-lo a força, mas o garoto nada fizera para se contrapor, apenas aceitou a dose. O olhou desconfiado, ele estava aprontando algo, tinha certeza. 

-O que foi? Se eu reclamo você acha ruim, se eu tomo você também não gosta, assim fica difícil de te entender baka. - A frase fora dita com algumas interrupções por conta dos excessos de tosse. Fechou a cara com a acusação. Pensou em dizer algo para rebater, mas desistiu, estava cansado demais para aquilo. 

Se afastou, depositando o remédio na cômoda perto da cama de casal do azulado. Acabou bocejando no processo, nem se dera conta da sonolência que o apossara. Foi em direção a cama para buscar o celular caído entre os lençóis. Com o aparelho em mãos, decidiu questioná-lo a respeito de quais cobertores poderia usar para que pudesse dormir no sofá. Quando abriu a boca para começar o assunto sentiu-o agarrar seu pulso. -O quê?... 

-Deite aqui. - Tentou buscar algo na expressão dele que denunciasse alguma pegadinha ou zoação, mas não encontrou nada. Não sabia o que ele queria com aquilo, ficou o encarando por um tempo. O que deveria fazer? Percebendo a possível confusão em suas expressões, ele continuou. -O sofá não é tão confortável assim e minha cama é parecida com a sua, tem espaço suficiente para nós dois. - Meu deus, a situação só piorava. O cérebro do ruivo parecia ter entrado em pane, ele só piscava e encarava o mais alto que tentava argumentar qualquer besteira. 

-Mas... Mas nós... Eu... - Aquilo era tão esfarrapado que não atinava uma reposta. Se sua mente fosse um telão, nela estaria escrito ‘Error404’; em negrito e caixa alta. -Nós não... 

-Por favor, eu preciso de você... - Olhar desesperado do moreno assim que se dera conta do que dissera era digno de fotografia. -Quero dizer, eu preciso de você caso eu passe mal a noite. - Daiki forçara tanto uma tosse nesse momento que sentiu sua garganta arder. -Kagami? 

O ruivo piscara mais algumas vezes até concordar de maneira desajeitada com a cabeça, sua voz se perdera a um tempo. Daiki soltara o pulso do ruivo que permaneceu estático por uns instantes absorvendo aquele diálogo. O moreno saltou mais do que rapidamente buscando alguns cobertores no armário do estreito corredor da casa, os que tinha dispostos na cama não lhe pareciam suficientes. Quando retornara para o quarto o outro já estava deitado, encolhido contra a parede. Esticou as mantas de forma que cobrissem os dois e apagou a luz, deitando-se ao lado dele na outra extremidade da cama. 

Não sabia que tinha dado na sua cabeça para dizer tais coisas para o as da Seirin, torcia para que isso não estragasse tudo. Bufou. 

.......................... 

-Daiki... - Já deveria ter passado da meia noite, acordara com o som dos galhos perto da janela do azulado batendo contra o vidro, a tempestade parecia ter piorado. Tentava acordar o outro para que ele o soltasse de um abraço nada confortável para a ebulição de hormônios que sua faixa etária produzia. -Daiki acorda, você está me abraçando seu idiota. 

-Estou com frio, cale a boca e me deixe dormir. - O moreno os aproximara mais, sentia a respiração calma dele em seu pescoço. Como iria dormir daquele jeito? Tentou permanecer naquela posição por um tempo, mas sua perna começou a formigar. Movia-se lentamente para que não acordasse o outro, talvez até conseguisse se desvencilhar por total dele. -Que merda Taiga, você não consegue ficar parado? - O azulado o retirara do aperto, levantando um pouco do corpo de forma que ficasse apoiado com os dois braços, cada um de um lado da cabeça do avermelhado. A expressão de Aomine era de poucos amigos. 

-Minha perna ficou dormente. - Notou uma veia pulsar na têmpora do amigo, o azulado detestava ser acordado por quem quer que seja. Lembrou-se da vez em que o despertara de um cochilo com uma ligação, ouviu tantas ofensas que sua orelha ficou na tonalidade do logotipo daquela famosa companhia de refrigerantes. 

A camiseta que ele usava e a posição em que estavam lhe dava um belo vislumbre da clavícula amorenada. Mordeu o lábio ide maneira quase instintiva, estava nervoso. Aomine acompanhou seu olhar e sorriu de lado, enrubesceu com o flagrante. Poderia tentar inventar uma desculpa para aquilo, o ruivo tinha certeza de que se sairia melhor do que o outro. Mas Daiki tinha outros planos. 

Seus olhos arregalaram quando sentiu a pressão dos lábios do garoto sobre os seus, mas logo se fecharam quando ele decidiu pedir passagem para aprofundar o ósculo. Os burburinhos em seu âmago se agitaram. Kagami era capaz de correr uma maratona se assim fosse requisitado tamanha ansiedade que exalava por seus poros. Levou as mãos que nem se lembrava ter posto sobre o peito do outro, até os curtos fios azuis. Interromperam o beijo momentos depois com alguns selares. 

A alegria que o invadira se dissipou assim que abriu os olhos e viu uma careta na expressão do mais alto, teria feito algo de errado? Seu beijo era ruim? Interpretou os sinais de maneira errônea? Isso era impossível, estavam se beijando a segundos atrás e pelas mordidas em seu lábio inferior e apalpadas que recebera na coxa, nada daquilo havia sido contra a vontade do outro. Ele estava tão afim quanto o ruivo, não estava? 

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou em seguida. Talvez devesse ir embora assim mesmo debaixo de chuva e neve, não aguentaria a humilhação se permanecesse sob o mesmo teto. O desespero passou a consumi-lo, podia sentir seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar quando ouviu a voz dele no meio do breu. 

-Baka, por que você tem gosto de xarope?

**Author's Note:**

> Quaisquer comentários serão bem vindos. :)
> 
> Caso se interesse, em meu perfil nesta plataforma existem outras duas histórias deste casal, sendo uma delas em andamento e outra já previamente concluída.


End file.
